Confusion
by YueShiyume
Summary: Tanimura Yanagi, a first year transfer student at Raimon Jr. High School deals with the depression of the loss of her brother. Upon meeting Kariya Masaki, her whole life changed. KariyaxOC. R&R please! Thank you! :D *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1: The Tragic Flashback

Title of the Story: _**Confusion**_

Author's Note: Hi everyone! **YueShiyume** here~ XD Here is the second story I have published here at fanfiction XDD I do hope that my fellow **Inazuma Eleven** fans would love reading my story~ Sorry for any mistake I have made and I will make, I'm sure to correct it in the future. Please read! Hope you'll love it :3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own **Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone**. I only own my OCs, _Tanimura Yanagi_ and her brother, _Tanimura Yuno_.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: _The Tragic Flashback_

Tanimura Yanagi's POV

Sun Garden. It was my home for about 7 years, since I already existed for 13 years. I considered the people there my family; a hospitable and approachable one. It is truly a place for youngsters, like me, who have been abandoned by their families due to different reasons. I was brought at Sun Garden by my elder brother, who was 11 at that time and was mature enough to arrive at such a decision, since our parents died in a car accident.

* * *

**_Flashback (8 years ago)_**

"Onii-chan," I mumbled as I stare at the clock, which says that it's alreadey 12 in the morning. "It's already midnight and yet we aren't sleeping. And mom and dad haven't arrive up to now..."

He was doing his homeworks and was busy writing essays. He then answered, "Maybe they have worked overtime."

He was a smart student, so he never thought of anything more than studying...and soccer.

I sat down the sofa and asked, "Hmm...may be...But going home at this hour?"

"Well, I really don't know. Just sleep and you'll surely see them later." He answered with a not-so-confident tone.

So I did what he said and the next day, I saw no one, not even my loving brother.

"O-onii-chan? Where are you? Okaa-san? Otou-san?"

I stoop up from the bed and saw that my brother was outside. I hurriedly ran to where he was sitting and asked, "Onii-chan, where are Okaa-san and Otou-san?"

He didn't speak, he was silent.

"Onii-chan?"

"T-they're..."

"They're?"

"T-they're..." Upon saying that line twice, he built up tears which fell from both his eyes. After seeing those tears, which I believe that those are tears of sadness, I immediately yelled, "D-don't tell me..." Then I started making my own tears. Tears of grief came running down my redish face.

"They're already gone...because of a stupid car accident."

* * *

_**Time Skip (About a year ago - Flashback Period)**_

I turned six and my brother was eleven. I couldn't care less about my brother, who acted strange after a year of our parents' death. Our neighbors who had good hearts tried to support us in any way they can. Due to their combined effort, they have helped us in paying our tuition in school and other miscellaneous.

I mentioned about my brother being strange. Yep, he was. He was a smart student, a top-notcher. But, he always get these low scores like three correct answers out of ten items, which he never got when our parents were still alive. Hence, he is mentally depressed on the death of the most important people of his life.

After some time, he decided to tell me about 'this' place.

"Hey, Yana."

"What is it, Onii-chan?"

"We can't rely on our neighbors anymore. We've had enough. We should thank them for the good deeds they've done after treating us like we're part of their family. We're fortunate we had them. If not for them, we're already dead by now."

"I agree. So, what's your point?"

"Umm... I'm sorry, but I can't take care of you, if that would be the case. I am a horrible brother, right?"

"E-eh? What have you eaten to make you think like that?! Of course, not! You're the best brother in the world!"

"No, Yana. I'm serious."

"W-what? I'm all confused!"

He stayed silent. I looked down, at the floor.

"Well, I've decided to let you live in an orphanage called the Sun Garden. I saw this place while I was walking home from school."

We paused.

"I am an idiot, aren't I?"

My eyes became big, I was surprised. I didn't even bother to answer his stupid question.

"You''ll not live there? You're leaving me alone?!" I yelled.

"Yes..."

"And you'll think that I'll have a better life there more than staying here with you?!"

"I guess..." He stopped. "You'll feel like you're part of a family there, unlike here just hanging around with your lousy brother." He added.

I thought of what to say and finally I uttered, "NO, I AM NOT GOING TO THAT PLACE." Then I walked out, while my brother was watching me.

* * *

Author's Note: So, yaaayy~ What do you think will happen afterwards? Feel free to review! And this Chapter is so short -_-

I'm sorry, the flashback is veeeeerrryy very long. I love flashbacks, to be honest. XDD So there, hope you like it! R&R please~ No rude comments! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH! /hugs everyone


	2. Chapter 2: The Sun Garden

Title of the Story: _**Confusion**_

Author's Note: Hi everyone! **YueShiyume** here~ XD Here is the second chapter of Confusion~ XDD I have corrected all the grammatical errors and spellings of the previous chapter. I think I've updated fast, since I have the draft of my story in my cellphone. Please read! Hope you'll love it :3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own **Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone**. I only own my OCs, _Tanimura Yanagi_ and her brother, _Tanimura Yuno_.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: _The Sun Garden_

Tanimura Yanagi's POV

The next day, my brother woke me up at around 9 AM. He told me that he'll bring me to somewhere fascinating, which I contest it is somewhere boring. I was still mad, but I still feel a little concerned for him. So I stood up and dressed myself. Now, we are ready to go.

While we were walking, I questioned my Yuno-nii.

"Hey, Onii-chan. Where are you bringing me?" I asked, with a serious voice.

"You'll like it, I suppose." He replied with a fake smile.

"Hmmm, is that so?"

"Trust me."

Then we arrived at our destination. The signboard says "SUN GARDEN."

Wait, the Sun Garden? Is this the orphanage my brother was talking about?!

"Welcome to Sun Garden, youngsters." A person, which I affirm is the manager of the orphanage, came and greeted us.

I stared at the woman. Afterwards, I stared at the kids who were playing with a red-haired teen.

"You think...I'll like it here?" I asked my brother.

"Surely." He answered.

"Why...why do you think?"

"You'll meet a lot of friends here."

"No, you don't understand me, Onii-chan. I am okay living with you!"

"You'll die if you live with me!"

I answered back, he yelled. I answered once again, and he yelled until our argument reached its end. And finally, I understood our situation, accepted my fate and agreed to stay at the Sun Garden.

"A-alright, Onii-chan." Tears fell down on my cheeks.

"I promise that I'll visit you here."

"O-okay..." I said with a matching sniff.

"Be a good girl here, don't do anything reckless, okay?"

"..."

"This is our farewell. Goodbye, Yana." He pat me on my head and kissed me on my forehead.

"G-goodbye, Onii-chan..." I hugged him very tight. I didn't want to let him go, but I needed to. He disappeared.

While watching that heart-breaking scene, I yelled. "ONII-CHAN! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried as loud as I can while the manager was comforting me.

* * *

_I will always love you, Tanimura Yuno, my loving brother._

* * *

In the end, I found Sun Garden a nice place and their manager, Kira Hitomiko-san was a very approachable person. I should have believed in my brother. I made lots of friends and I had a peaceful life until a tragic event happened. Kira-san mentioned to me that my brother, Yuno-nii died because of a soccer match when I was already 10 years old. No exact details were reported. My world started to be cut into pieces. I was about to give up on my life and on soccer. Starting that time, I have planted a deep hatred in soccer for the rest of my worthless life. I never played soccer again.

A year has passed again, since my brother died.

* * *

At the Sun Garden, Kira-san told us, the children that someone will come to the orphanage and stay there. Then the child showed up.

"Would you mind introducing yourself?" Kira-san started.

The child is a "he" and was holding a soccer ball, which I hated, all the time. Afterwards, he acquainted himself with the children.

"I am Kariya Masaki."

"Are there other things you want to tell us?" Kira-san said.

"..." Silence. I guess that signals 'nothing.'

Whenever I was happily playing with the other children, I observed that he was always playing with his soccer ball and always sitting on the slide alone. So, I took the chance to befriend him, even though I knew that he loves soccer, and I hate soccer.

I approached him on the slide where he was sitting and sat there with him. Then, I quickly pushed him to the slide and I followed. We both landed safely. I was laughing.

"Masaki-kun, if I remembered correctly." I butt in.

"What do you want?" He answered, full of snob.

"I'm Tanimura Yanagi. Nice to meet you!" I extended my hand as a sign of gratitude.

"..."

I think he's shy.

"If I'm right, you love soccer." I changed the topic.

"H-how do you know?"

"It's because of your soccer ball."

"Oh right...Do you love soccer too?"

"Naaah. I hate soccer, sorry to offend." Then I paused and looked down with a gloomy face. "It was the reason why my brother died."

He reacted quickly. "Soccer is not meant to be used for killing! And also, you should hate the one who killed your brother, not soccer itself!"

"B-but.." Upon hearing those words from my self-proclaimed new friend, I was stunned. I never expected to hear those words from a fellow eleven-year-old child like me.

"Y-yeah, I guess...you're right."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there it is! Short, once again. What do you think will happen afterwards? Still in the flashback part, sorry! /bows

Feel free to review! Notify me if you have sensed a typographical error and the like. No rude comments! Thank you for supporting me~

**YueShiyume**


	3. Chapter 3: Raimon Jr High

Title of the Story: _**Confusion**_

Author's Note: Hi everyone! **YueShiyume** here~ XD Here is the third chapter of Confusion~ XDD Well basically, this chapter is where the looooooooong flashback ends. And there is also a part here where I adapted Episode 21 of Inazuma eleven GO, but I changed the convesation. Please read! Hope you'll love it :3

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Simple.

**Let Kariya-kun and Yanagi-chan do the Disclaimer.**

_YueShiyume: Go on, Kariya-kun._

_Kariya: *looks away* ..._

_Yanagi: Masaki-kun!_

_Kariya: A-alright! Y-yue-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO..._

_Yanagi: Yue-san doesn't own Masaki-kun too! She wishes that Level 5 will give him to her but sadly, they won't!_

_Kariya: Inazuma Eleven GO is owned by Level 5! /evil grin_

_Yanagi: But the good news is, Yue-san owns me~_

_YueShiyume: *sighs* Go on, just read it~_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own **Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone**. I only own my OCs, _Tanimura Yanagi_ and her brother, _Tanimura Yuno_.

* * *

**Chapter 3**: _Raimon Jr. High_

Tanimura Yanagi's POV

"Wanna try soccer?" my new friend, Masaki-kun asked as he threw his soccer ball to the air.

"I know how to play, silly!" I laughed.

"Then, what position are you playing?" He smirked.

"P-position? I-i don't know any of that..." I said, embarrassed.

"Oh...Then, how do you play soccer?"

"How? Let me think." I replied as I looked to the ground.

"Ahh! I'm the one catching the ball. Sometimes, I also kick the ball. But my dominant play is catching." I added as I explained.

"Then you are a goalkeeper! A goalkeeper is the one who protects the goalpost of your team. He is the one who catches the ball, like you do." He said.

"Oh, a goalkeeper... Then what are you?"

"I am a Defender, the one who prevents the opponents to attack and kick the ball to the goal."

My face turned lively.

"Wow! I didn't know soccer was this fun!" I shouted as I clenched my fists.

"Let's play!" Masaki-kun invited.

"Sure! Thank you, Masaki-kun!" At last, I saw his smiling face.

Because of Masaki-kun, I had the urge and strength to play soccer again.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

It has been two years since I became friends with Kariya Masaki-kun. In that two years, I have observed that he had this Split Personality **(A/N: Or was it Multiple Personality or Alter-Ego something...). **So I was instructed by Kira-san to keep track of him, or he might trick the people around here.

I am now thirteen years old, and I am mature enough to stand on my own. Thanks to Masaki-kun, I've regained my passion for soccer. And, we played together.

Both of us were informed that we'll be studying at Raimon Jr. High - a school famous for soccer. We agreed and started the first day of our first year there.

"I can't believe we get to study at a school famous for soccer!" I said, excited.

"..."

"You know, Masaki-kun..."

"What?" He replied.

"Thank you for teaching me soccer." I told him with a matching smile. A smile that I never did in the past.

I felt him blushed.

"T-that's nothing. Why so sudden?"

"Because to be honest, if I hadn't met you, I would get stuck to these girly magazines and stuff. And besides, I wouldn't get the health I need if there's no physical activity. Soccer is enough."

"W-wow, that's a long explanation..." He said, while he blushed even more.

Then after that walk from Sun Garden, we finally arrived Raimon Jr. High. We saw a lot of students talking to each other.

"Woaahh! It's so big!" I reacted.

I was so fascinated and my eyes were sparkling. Then I noticed that Masaki-kun suddenly stopped. He looked at the direction of 3 students of our age and smiled at them. One of them has swirls on his short brown hair and was wearing the Raimon's Male Uniform which Masaki-kun is currently wearing. The second one resembles Pikachu **(A/N: That's how wiki described him. And I also call him that. LOL)** a lot, he has a blue band on his head and he's short for his age. He is also wearing the same Raimon Uniform. The last one is a female and she is wearing the same uniform I'm currently wearing and she has this short blue hair.

I don't know why he smiled at them, so I just let him do what he wanted.

* * *

We were outside the room waiting for our teacher to call for us, since we are new students. Masaki-kun and I belongs to the same class. I was nervous and definitely I had goosebumps. On the other hand, I saw Masaki-kun, peacefully standing beside me.

Then suddenly, our homeroom teacher called us.

"Class, today we have two new students joining us. Please welcome them. Come in!" The teacher said.

We stepped inside and the teacher instructed us to introduce ourselves. We did what she said, and I was the first one to introduce, while the teacher was writing my name.

"Good morning, minna!" I said.

"Kawaii!" I heard someone reacted. That made me uneasy. But I just smiled.

"U-umm...I am Tanimura Yanagi, you're free to call me anything you want, but I'm comfortable with Yana or Nagi. Nice to meet you!" Then I bowed with utmost respect.

After I'm done with my introductions, the teacher asked Masaki-kun to introduce next while she writes his name on the board.

"Hi, I'm Kariya Masaki. Call me whatever you want. Yoroshiku~" Then he did again his cute, innocent smile.

"If you want to know them more, just approach them later on, okay? So, Tanimura, you sit beside Sorano and Kariya, you sit behind Matsukaze." The teacher said, we followed.

As soon as I sat down, I noticed that that 'Sorano' girl was one of the three people we saw at the entrance gate.

"Oh, I'm Sorano Aoi, yoroshiku, Tanimura-chan!" She said while she was extending her hand.

"Hi there, Aoi-chan! Just call me Yana or Nagi, any is fine."

"You're the girl we saw a while ago when the boy you're with smiled at us, right?" She questioned.

"H-hai, sorry to bother you."

"N-no, it was nothing, really. Smiling at a stranger at times is creepy but he looks like an innocent guy."

"Yes, he really is." I said, with redish cheeks.

"Oh, you're blushing." Aoi-chan noticed.

"A-am I?"

Then we both laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So basically, it's short. Yeahhh. Give ideas! I'm out of ideas! So what do you think would happen next? Review and say your suggestion! Until next time!

Oh right, I am working on another fanfic, if you want to read it, wait for it! I'm typing it like yeaah! Ouch my hands hurt already. Okay, thanks for all your support~!

**YueShiyume**


End file.
